To Live With Sight
by Raphaelfanguy4real
Summary: so, this is a Jayfeather story, kind of a spur of the moment idea i got, the title give a little away but please read and don't ignore! this is the first Warriors Story i'm posting so give it shot please. thanks and please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**hey guys! so, i'm also a Warriors fan...Jayfeather is my favorite character too, this take place befroe Alderpaw leaves on his quest, kind of a different reality, so...yeah! i hope you enjoy!**_

It was morning, before he opened his eyes Jayfeather was running all things things he had to do that day though his head, he had to check up on briarlight, he needed to check the marigold stores, there was talk of a battle with shadowclan, again. He was going to be training Alderpaw, putting up with Leafpool, maybe he should check the three moon old kits for a cough, it was rainy, the elders needed mouse bile, but Sparkpaw could do that, then the grey tabby stiffened. Light was penetrating his eyelids, turning his vision red, _his vision_. His pale blue eyes snapped open.

There...there was light across the medicine den floor, warming Brairlights pelt as she slept, the neat piles of herbs by the pool were stacked perfectly, _good job Alderpaw_ , and Leafpool, Jayfeather's mother, slept soundly in her nest. Jayfeather shook his head, wondering if this was a vision, when someone poked their head in.

"You awake Jay?" it was Lionblaze, "are you ok?"

"Y-yeah!" Jayfeather said, getting shakily to his feet, which he could now see, "I'm fine Lionblaze." the golden tom looked skeptical, _looked skeptical_.

"You seem a little...off."

"Well…" Jayfeather tried to put it into words, "what brings you here so early?" he asked instead, Lionblaze looked embarrassed.

"I think Dovewing has a cold." He admitted, "I couldn't sleep all last night because if her sniffling." Jayfeather frowned.

"Ok, I'll check on her when she gets up." He replied, "but why did you have to come in here so early just to tell me that?" replied, "but why did you have to dome tell me that this early? I'm not usually awake by now." Lionblaze glanced around, then sighed.

"You were talking in your sleep." he sighed, "i was already awake because of Dovewing, and then i heard you muttering about something, i dunno what, i just heard your voice, so i came in here and you were awake." Jayfeather frowned, he talked in his sleep?

"I was probably dreaming." he shrugged, "nothing big." the grey tabby tom glanced around the den again, it was so strange, seeing things for real.

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked, "Jayfeather, i've known you all my life i know something's bothering you." Jayfeather shrugged.

"Must just be tired." he said, walking to the herb piles, so that's what comfrey actually looked like. Huh.

"I know that's not it!" Lionblaze insisted, but stopped when Leafpool stirred. Their mother lifted her head and yawned.

"Oh, good morning Lionblaze." she said cheerfully, "are you alright?"

"Er, yeah." Lionblaze replied, "i was just telling Jayfeather i think Dovewing has a cold."

"She was sniffling yesterday." Leafpool sighed, "we'll check on her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, Jay said that." Lionblaze said, Lashing his tail, then he shrugged. "I think i hear Squirrelflight in the clearing, i'll see if she wants me for patrol."

"Good idea." Jayfeather said, narrowing his eyes as his brother left. Leafpool seemed to pick up on Jayfeather's anxiety and walked over.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern, "do you feel ok?"  
"I'm fine!" Jayfeather insisted, turning to her, he had seen her before, in his dreams, but seeing her like this was different, she was just awake and her pelt was ruffled, her eyes glittered in the morning sunlight. "I'm a medicine cat! Why do people think i'm incompetent!"

"I don't think that." Leafpool said, hurt, "you just seem anxious." Jayfeather shook his head and clamped his eyes shut.

"I think i'm going for a walk." he decided, "we need more marigold and i want to check on the catmint, when Alderpaw gets here have him sort the herbs and get rid of old ones, we don't need them to rot in here."

"Alright." Leafpool said, still looking skeptical, _looking skeptical_. "When Briarlight gets up i'll help her with her exercises."

"Thanks." Jayfeather meowed gratefully before slipping out of the den, the camp was waking up and he could hear mews coming from the nursery, he reminded himself once more to check on them when he got back. Trying to not draw attention to himself, Jayfeather walked out of camp, once in the forest he sighed, closing his eyes again, he knew every bump and tree of this forest, and now he could see them as well. He could see the leaves, and he knew he was nearing the abandoned twoleg nest, though he'd never seen this part of the forest in his dreams. The blue eyed tom walked along his rows of plants, until he got to the marigold plants, which he recognised by the smell. After taking a few of the stems and picking them in his jaws he walked briskly back towards camp, suddenly anxious to check on the kits. Leafpool said one was a dark brown tom, one was a golden she kit, and one was a tabby mix of the two, he wanted to see them firsthand.

"you're out early." a voice remarked as Jayfeather trotted into camp. He jumped and looked over, Squirrelflight was sitting under highledge. "Collecting herbs already?"

"I woke up earlier than usual," Jayfeather replied, putting the herbs down for a moment, "and i decided to get a head start on the day."

"Good for you." she said, "Alderpaw just went to the medicine den, but i heard leafpool giving him the chore of sorting herbs."

"It's not a chore, it's a job." Jayfeather said, a little annoyed, "his job, there may be three medicine cats now but what happens when leafpool or i die or retire?"

"I know." Squirrelflight soother, running a tial over his spine, "you seem jumpy today Jayfeather, are you ok?"

"Fine." Jayfeather said, "but i need to give alderpaw these herbs and then go check on the kits."

"Alright." squirrelflight agreed, "your brother is on the morning hunting patrol by the way, he said he was going to catch you a squirrel, i think he's worried about you for some reason."

"Well i fhe is that's his problem." Jayfeather snapped back, picking up his herbs, "see you." squirrelflight watched him go into the den and Jayfeather shivered, seeing all the time was a little strange.

"Hi jayfeather." Alderpaw said, "hey! It's marigold! We're running low."

"I know that." Jayfeather told the brown apprentice, "that's why i collected it."

"I know," Alderpaw said, "i was just saying."

"Just talking to hear your own voice more like." Jayfeather said, turning to leafpool and brailight, "how are you Briarlight?"

"I'm fine Jayfeather!" the warrior said, "my chest isn't stuffy at all!"

"That's good." Jayfeather purred, pleased, "get your own prey today even if it's muddy, i want you moving around so that when leaf bare gets here you're healthy."

"Ok." Briarlight said, "and i wanna see the kits again, they're so funny!" jayfeather nodded.

"I'm actually going to go check on them right now." he said, "it's getting chilly and i want to catch any sickness before it comes."

"Good idea." Leafpool agreed, she looked at Jayfeather carefully. "Jayfeather...are you alright?"

"Yes." Jayfeather snorted, "seriously! I'm fine!" Leafpool shrugged as Jayfeather walked out and across to the nursery.

"Mom! mom! Watch this!"one kit squeaked, "i can fly!"

"Very nice." Daisy purred in amusement as Jayfeather walked in, Leafpool's description had been very good, two little she cats, one completely golden and one with dark stripes, and their brother, who was all dark brown with a black spot on his forehead, this one was currently jumping into the air as high as he could go. "But Treekit, be careful not to land on your sisters."

"Greenkit is fast." the tiny tom pointed out, Jayfeather saw, _saw_ that the golden she kit ahd startlingly green eyes.

"Hi jayfeather." Daisy said, "these ones are reckless today, say hi to Jayfeather kits."

"Hi Jayfeather." the kits chorused.

"Did you see me fly?" Treekti asked, Daisy sighed, but Jayfeather nodded.

"I saw you treekit."

"He saw me Fernkit! That's funny! He can't see!" Jayfeather smiled at his rambunctiousness, but Daisy was looking at Jayfeather curiously.

"How are they?" Jayfeather asked, "any sniffling or coughing?"

"Not yet." Daisy fretted, "but i suppose that comes with leafbare."

"True." Jayfeather conceded, then he turned to the kits, "if you start feeling ill, or cold, come tell your mom," he pointed his tail at daisy, "ok? We don't want you to get sick."

"We will!" Greenkit promised, "and if Treekit starts to cough i'll make him tell! Even if he doesn't want to!"

"Good." Jayfeather said, rolling his eyes, "now i have medicine cat duties to attend to, be careful."

"Yes jayfeather!" they called again, Jayfeather slid out of the nursery, those three kits had been discovered by a border patrol, alone on the edge of the territory, Jayfeather had been with them looking for herbs and brought them back, nursing them to health.

"Hi Jayfeather." Berrynose said, trotting up. "Just checking on the kits?"

"No, i was checking on their tics." Jayfeather said dryly, "yes i was checking on the ktis!" Berrynose sighed.

"Ok, ok, i get that was a stupid question, sheesh." Jayfeather looked around, _looked around_ as the cream colored tom walked away, he spotted Lionblaze back from patrol, talking to Bramblestar and walked over.

"Hi Jay." Lionblaze mewed, a little guiltily.

"Jayfeather." Bramblestar said, nodding to him, "lionblaze thinks you might be sick."

"I'm a medicine cat." Jayfeather said slowly, "i can take care of myself if i'm sick." Bramblestar thought that over and nodded.

"Ok, but he thinks there's something wrong." the amber eyed tom mewed, "do you have anything to tell us?" jayfeather frowned and sat next to his brother and foster father.

"Yes…" he said slowly, "but this isn't the best place to do so." he decided, "let's go out into the forest."

"Alright." Bramblestar sighed then called, "Squirrelflight! I'm going out for a bit, ok?"

"Alright Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight replied from where she was sitting with Graystripe, a clan elder. Jayfeather led the way out until they reached the edge of the lake, and he stared across the expanse of water.

"What is it?" Lionblaze asked anxiously, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jayfeather said, "more than fine, actually."

"What do you mean?" jayfeather sat and stared at the water for a bit longer and then turned to his two family members. He took a breath,

"This is impossible to believe but...i can see."

"What?" Lionblaze blurted, "what are you talking about?" jayfeather was unable to keep in his excitement any longer.

"When i woke up this morning i could see, i can see everything! I can see the waves on the shore of the lake, i can see every rock on the shore, i can see the individual blades of grass….i can see!"

"this -this is-" Bramblestar stuttered, "impossible!"

"I know!" Jayfeather said, looking around, "but i've been able to see all day! I actually know what everything looks like now, sure i saw them in my dreams but...i can see them for real now."

"Are you serious?" Lionblaze asked skeptically, "is this some kind of joke Alderpaw talked you into doing?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes in exasperation. \

"No Lionblaze! I'm serious!"

"You can see?" Bramblestar was starting to understand, "how?"

"I dunno." jayfeather shrugged, "I'll go to the moonpool tonight if you want, maybe starclan knows." Bramblestar nodded.

"Yes please, and ask them about shadowclan, i feel like this upcoming battle isn't quite right." Jayfeather nodded, glancing at the sky.

"Ok, remind leafpool to check on Dovewing, Lionblaze thinks she has a cold."

"You're going now?" Lionblaze asked in alarm, jayfeather twitched his ears.

"If i don't i'll get there in the morning." he pointed out, "i'll see you tomorrow Lionblaze."

"See you." Lionblaze said, still in awe, jayfeather got to his paws and walked up the bank, towards the windclan border. He couldn't believe what was happening, and part of him was afraid this was all a dream.

Jayfeather trotted down the slope to the moonpool, he felt the familiar whisper of ancient cas and his paws slid into indents made long ago. He settled down beside the pool and lapped a drop of the water onto his tongue. Jayfeather closed his eyes and fell asleep, waking up in starclan.

"Hello Jayfeather." an achingly familiar voice said, Jayfeather opened his eyes.

"Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed, "how are you?"

"I'm fine." his sister meowed, "i'm in starclan Jay, not the dark forest." jayfeather nodded.

"Hollyleaf you'll never guess what happened to me!" he exclaimed, "i woke up this morning with sight! I can see now!" Hollyleaf nodded slowly.

"I know that, we all do."

"Of course!" Jayfeather said, laughing at himself, "i knew that!"

"Jay…" hollyleaf said softly, "follow me, they want to talk to you." Jayfeather nodded and bounded after his black pelted sister to where a large group of cats were waiting, they were all starclan cats.

"Jayfeather." Firestar spoke, stepping forward, "we were aware of your new ability before you were-"

"Isn't it great?" Jayfeather asked, "i can't believe it!" he looked around at the gathered cats, all with somber faces. "What?"

"You received sight from one of your warrior ancestors." Bluestar explained, stepping up next to firestar, jayfeather cocked his head.

"What? How?"

"As one of the oldest starclan cats faded they wanted to give you sight, as a final parting gift, they watched you for so long and, well, they gave part of their spirit to you so that you would see."

"Really?" Jayfeather asked, deeply shaken, "that's-"

"Generous." Dustpelt said, narrowing his eyes, "but also dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Jayfeather wondered.

"Thunderstar was old." Firestar murmured, Jayfeather felt a thrill of excitement, he had received Thunderstars sight? "And he wasn't very...social recently, we don't know if anything else may have been passed to you with his sight, so you must be careful."

"It's not like i chose it." Jayfeather said, slightly put out. "And i want to see, it's so…"

"Amazing." Longtail agreed from where he sat, "i understand jayfeather, but we still want you to be careful."

"Of course!"

"Make special note of any and everything that might be different, aside from you being able to see, and be careful, don't tell anycat how you receive your sight, just tell them it was a gift from starclan." bluestar instructed, "and Jayfeather?"

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked as starclan began to fade into the surface of the water.

"Congratulations."

"Say hi to lionblaze for me!"

Jayfeather padded back into camp, spirits considerably light, Lionblaze spotted him instantly and walked over to him.

"Hi jay." he said, "how'd it go?"

"Fine." jayfeather said,s canning the clearing, Bramblestar was watching them, so he waved his tail to beckon the leader over. Bramblestar joined them and lowered his head.

"Well?"

"My new sight is a gift, and i will have it for the rest of my life." Jayfeather recited, "and Hollyleaf says hi." Lionblaze beamed, as did Bramblestar.

"So, should we tell the clan?" bramblestar asked, "Squirrelflight and Leafpool knows, and Daisy came to me and asked specifically about it, so she knows."

"Yes!" jayfeather said, "you can tell them! But, i want to tell Alderpaw ok?"

"Go on, he's in the den." Lionblaze said, pointing his tail to the medicine den, Jayfeather nodded and Trotted briskly to the den, he made a mental note that Briarlight was currently at the fresh kill pile with Dovewing.

"Alderpaw?" Jayfeather called, walking in, the brown apprentice and Leafpool both looked over.

"Your back." Alderpaw observed, "watch for the herbs." jayfeather had already stepped over a pile of the leaves and nodded.

"I need to tell you something…" he said, "yesterday i woke up with sight." Alderpaw's jaw dropped.

"Really? How?"

"That's why i went to the moonpool." jayfeather said, dipping his head. "It was given as a gift."

"Oh. cool." Alderpaw sounded confused, "So, you can see all the time now?"

"Yes." jayfeather said, Alderpaw nodded.

"That's why you weren't so grumpy yesterday." he said, jayfeather frowned.

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Ok." Alderpaw said, turning back to the moss balls he was soaking, "if you say so."

"Don't sass me!" Jayfeather said in alarm, "i'm still your mentor!"

"I'm kidding!" Alderpaw said, equally alarmed, "sorry!"

"It's ok./" jayfeather sighed, "i need to go, Bramblestar is going to tell the clan, you can take a break from that if you want to." Alderpaw frowned disbelievingly, but followed jayfeather out of the den.

"Cat's of thunderclan!" Bramblestar yowled, "i have a clan announcement!" Jayfeather sat at the base of the highledge as cats gathered around. "Yesterday Jayfeather awoke to find he could see-" shocked yowls and gasps of surprise echoed through the hollow as people looked at him, jayfeather looked levelly back. "Starclan has granted him sight, and we don't really understand why...but we thought everyone should know."

"You can see me?" Sparkpaw asked, running up to Jayfeather, "can you see it when i do this?" she twisted her face into a strange looking snarl.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" cats all seemed too stunned to approach him, except for Sparkpaw of course. Jayfeather got a feeling that they would warm up considerably pretty son, and until then it wouldn't be much different, he would just have to learn to live with Sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**here's the second chapter! i originally designed this to be a one-shot, but then i decided to add this chapter, and i promise**_ _ **another**_ _ **chapter will follow!**_

 _ ***to the guest reviewer with a concern about this concept* i think you'll find that i agree with you completely. i understand**_ _ **that**_ _ **giving 'the gift' isn't cool, but i like to think of this as a curse...you'll see during this chapter and thank's so much for your concern!**_

 _ **please read and enjoy!**_

The full moon shone brightly as the cats of Thunderclan made their way along the lake shore. Jayfeather kept looking at the glassy surface of the lake, the stars of silverpelt reflected on it, making it seem like there were two skies.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Squirrelflight murmured, padding along beside him. Leafpool had stayed at camp to take care of Dovewing and Mousewhisker, who both had colds, Alderpaw walked up ahead with his sister.

"It is." Jayfeather agreed, then shivered in anticipation. "What do you think the other clans will think?" Squirrelflight shrugged as they crossed the border into Windclan territory.

"I don't know," she replied. "It will be quite a shock." Jayfeather nodded, looking around himself once more. He had received sight less than half a moon ago, so not even the other medicine cats knew about it. Jayfeather crossed to tree bridge and landed softly on the sand.

"I just...this is one of the best things that ever happened to me." He murmured, licking a tuft of fur down.

"I'm happy for you." Squirrelflight said, "I know how happy this made you." Jayfeather nodded again. He pushed his way through the bushes, it smelled like the other clans were already here.

 _Only four, pity._

Jayfeather stopped, where had that thought come from? He knew there were only four clans! The tabby shook his head as he joined the other medicine cats in their patch of ferns.

"Hi Jayfeather." Littlecloud wheezed, Jayfeather dipped his head at the old cat, he needed an apprentice more than Thunderclan did.

"Hi Littlecloud." He mewed, "how are you feeling recently?"

"Not too bad." Littlecloud said, though he still sounded shaky, "I think I'll have an apprentice soon."

"Good." Jayfeather nodded, then a yowl announced the start of the gathering.

After the gathering Jayfeather slid silently into the medicine den so he didn't disturb Dovewing and Mousewhisker who were curled up near Briarlight, Leafpool lay in her nest opposite the entrance, also asleep. As he padded softly in, however, Briarlight lifted her head.

"How was the gathering?" she mewed softly, Jayfeather turned to look at her.

"The usual." he shrugged, "a few new kits, a few new warriors, apprentices, blah, blah, blah."

"How did the other clans react to…" the Warrior trailed off but looked at Jayfeather expectantly.

"They were surprised." Jayfeather said simply, "I don't think they've quite comprehended it even now yet. I'm a little thankful Bramblestar went last so they could all give their news first."

"Ok." Briarlight yawned, "good night Jayfeather."

"Good night Briarlight, get rest I want you healthy."

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled, already dropping off to sleep. Jayfeather smiled and padded to his own nest, he had put it lightly, when Bramblestar had revealed that Jayfeather gained his sight, shocked mews have rang throughout the clearing, even some outraged yowls from older cats. Some wondered why, some were just shocked, some raced over to him to test it.

Jayfeather awoke, not remembering having fallen asleep, and stretched, arching his gray tabby back. Leafpool was by the pool at the back of the den, soaking moss. Briarlight wasn't in her nest, probably getting fresh kill. Dovewing was sitting up in her nest, obviously wishing she could be out hunting with the dawn patrol, but Mousewhisker was still lying, asleep, in his.

"How do you feel today?" Jayfeather asked, trotting to the gray she-cat at once, he sniffed her scent to discern whether she had a fever. She didn't, neither did Mousewhisker.

"Like I could hunt." Dovewing said hopefully, "can I?" Jayfeather frowned.

"No." he shook his head, "I can tell your throat is still raspy by the way you're talking, and you're breathing through your mouth."

"It was worth a shot." Dovewing mumbled, then she jumped to her feet, fur on end. "Jayfeather, your eyes!"

"My eyes." he repeated uneasily, "Dovewing, you know I can see now right?"

"No! They're…" Dovewing frowned, "they're _amber!"_

"What?" Leafpool said, spinning around, she had obviously been listening in, "Jayfeather, your eyes are amber?" Jayfeather frowned uneasily, he knew what Leafpool was thinking.

"They are?" he mewed in amazement, walking to the pool and staring at his reflection, Dovewing was right, his eyes were a golden amber, not unlike tree sap, to his relief, they were not the shade of amber his father, a Windclan tom named Crowfeather, had. "Whoa." Leafpool looked at him in concern.

"Do you know why?" She pressed, walking to the cleft where they stored herbs, "did Starclan warn you?"

 _We don't know if anything else may have been passed to you with his sight._

"Uhm...they may have? Vaguely." Jayfeather shook his head. "But, that's ok, I can see and that's what matters, right?"

"I suppose." Leafpool murmured, pulling out tansy and taking it to Dovewing. "Eat this."

"Blergh!" Dovewing said, taking the herbs, "after I do can I get some fresh kill?"

"Yes." Leafpool rolled her eyes. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched, if any cat was going to be immature for the fun of it, it was either Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

"Ok!" With that Dovewing was out the den entrance, still swallowing the tansy. "Thanks Leafpool!"

"Where _is_ Alderpaw." Jayfeather mewed, "he can't be that tired." at that moment, the brown apprentice skidded into the den, panting.

"Sorry Jayfeather! Sorry Leafpool! I accidentally slept in!" he shook out his pelt, "I came here as fast as I could though!"

"I can see that." Jayfeather replied with a twitch of his whiskers. "Don't wear yourself out like that." Alderpaw cocked his head and looked at Jayfeather, then his eyes widened.

"Your eyes!"

"Are amber." Jayfeather replied, "and I'm pretty sure I know why." he did know, he was sure that Thunderstar had had amber eyes as well.

 _They blend in better than blue anyway you know._

Jayfeather tried to hide his surprise at the voice in his head, but Leafpool peered at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she mewed in alarm, searching his face. Jayfeather blinked rapidly and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired." was the reply, "Alderpaw I need you to come with me to collect herbs."

"Ok!" Alderpaw said cheerfully, "let's go!" Jayfeather nodded and they set off, Alderpaw kept looking at him.

"What?" Jayfeather asked as they approached the abandoned twoleg den, Alderpaw realized he had been staring and looked away.

"You just seem different, that's all." he shrugged, "you look funny with amber eyes."

"That's because you aren't used to it." Jayfeather suggested, "you look funny with that spot on your head." Alderpaw frowned.

"But you'd never seen it bef- oh." he realized what jayfeather meant, "i understand." Jayfeather nodded as they reached his garden.

 _Gardening, no one ever thought of that in my day_

Jayfeather shook his head, he had a small idea what was going on, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it.

"What herbs do we need?" Alderpaw asked, "i think we need some more tansy for Dovewing and Mousewhisker right?"

"Yes, and marigold from the clearing above the hollow." Jayfeather nodded "if there really is going to be a battle we need to be prepared."

"Right." Alderpaw nodded, bending to pick some leaves. Jayfeather did the same and they soon had enough to take back. They walked along silently, and Jayfeather had to close his eyes, the light was giving him a headache. As they padded to camp he opened them again but the rocks of the camp reflected the light even more, it was a relief to go into the medicine den.

"I'll sort these." Alderpaw declared, settling down, Jayfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Since when do apprentices instruct themselves?" he joked, and padded over to Briarlight. "How do you feel? Any coughing?" Briarlight shook her head.

"I feel great!" she declared, "like i could run for days!" this was saying something, considering she was paralyzed in her hind legs.

"Good." Jayfeather said, pressing his muzzle to her flank to check her temperature. "You seem fin Briarlight, why don't you go get some fresh kill."

"Alright." Briarlight hauled herself to her paws and held her head high. "I'll get you three some as well."

"Thanks Briarlight." Jayfeather said, watching her go. With a sigh he walked over to the herb piles Alderpaw was sorting and looked down at them. The gray tabby tom still couldn't quite grasp the fact that he could actually do that.

 _I'd say you're welcome, but you're really doing me a favor young'un_

Jayfeather jumped and looked around, he was sure that voice had come from somewhere, and then he realized it was inside his head.

"Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked, coming in, "you look as if you've just seen a cat from the dark forest." she laughed, "you didn't right?"

"N-no, i didn't" Jayfeather said, calming down, "i guess i'm a little jumpy today." Leafpool walked over and looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure?" she mewed, "you seemed a little disoriented when you got back from collecting herbs."

"I just have a headache." Jayfeather said defensively, "it's really nothing, i'm going to check on the elders."

"An apprentice can do that." Leafpool said firmly, Jayfeather frowned.

"No, really Leafpool. I'm fine." he insisted, padding to the entrance, "i'll be back in a few minutes." he slipped out and padded to the elders den, forcing himself not to squint at the bright light. Once he entered the den he looked around, Graystripe and Millie were eating a mouse and Sandstorm was sleeping in her nest and Purdy was outside sunning himself.

"Hi Jayfeather." Millie greeted him, "what are you up to today?"

"Just checking on you four." he said, tail tip twitching, he crossed over to Squirrelflight and listened to her breathing, she was a little wheezy, but she was old, she would be fine. "Do you have any aches? Trouble breathing?" Jayfeather walked to the pair of cats as they shook their heads. "good, good."

"Jayfeather…" Millie said, "are you alright? You seem very...distracted."

"I am distracted." Jayfeather agreed, "i think you three are fine, and i don't want to bother Purdy while he's sunning, i'll be back later."

"Alright, see you." Graystripe mewed, Jayfeather nodded and slipped out of the den. The sunlight bothered him. for the first time since it happened, Jayfeather wondered if he truly wanted to be able to see.

"And once you've done that please go do the elders ticks." Jayfeather instructed, "i'm...i need to get out for a time."

"Ok." Alderpaw said, glancing up at him, "i will Jayfeather."

"Good." Jayfeather nodded before slipping out of the den, he skirted around the edge of camp and out the entrance, luckily it was after sunhigh and the cats were all sleeping in their nests or sharing tongues. He set off towards the lake shore, even though there wasn't anything there for him like there used to be. Jayfeather closed his eyes and felt along the way by scent, feeling more at home than he had all day. He didn't belong in the world his clanmates did, in the world where everything had color and shape. He belonged where everything had it's own smell and aura and sound. Like it did now, even this was not complete. The sunlight tinted his vision red and he knew when he opened his eyes everything would be the same.

 _I'd be more grateful if i were you, you never know when something can be taken away from you_

Jayfeather shook his head, even though he knew it was no use. The voice advising him was also very annoying, was it like he was housing all of Thunderstar, and not just his vision? It seemed like it. The earth turned to pebbles and sand and Jayfeather opened his eyes. The lake lapped at the bank like it always did, and the slight breeze blew through the tree branches overhead. But something was missing. Not really missing, Jayfeather supposed, but something didn't belong, and that thing was him. With sudden conviction Jayfeather stood at the edge of the water.

"Th-thunderstar?" he murmured.

 _Well, at least you aren't completely hopeless, some cats have thistledown for brains._

"What?" Jayfeather flattened his ears, "what in starclan's name is going on?"

 _On second thought maybe you do as well._

Jayfeather looked around, he was alone. So why did he feel like he was _never_ alone? Jayfeather shivered. This didn't seem right, but if his vision was a gift from Starclan, it was meant to be...right? The gray tabby tom turned away from the water and padded back towards camp, he would just have to get used to it, he had wanted all his life to be able to see, and now that he had the chance he just needed a while to get used to it. Jayfeather nodded and started walking quickly up the slope, he would be fine, he just had to stop making something out of nothing.

 _ **well, we'll see how that works out for him in the next chapter, but for now thank's for reading and please review!**_


End file.
